


Friends and Lovers

by geekyjez



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Just Friends, and ice cream, but i enjoy it all the same, i'll be honest - i don't know how to tag this, jaal being adorable, past Liam Kosta/Female Ryder, who doesn't love ice cream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: As Scarlett Ryder embraces her newly romantic relationship with Jaal, she has to reassure herself that her past with Liam isn't going to bite her in the ass.Also, Jaal has never had ice cream before. This must be corrected.





	

“So?” Scarlett asked, studying his expression. Jaal looked perplexed, his brow ridge lowering as he awkwardly mouthed the spoonful, apparently unsure whether or not he should chew.

“It is very cold,” he said. Or, at least, attempted to say - in truth, it sounded more like _ishhh wery coll_ with a mouthful.

Ryder chuckled. “If it was warm, we wouldn't call it ice cream, doofus.” She scooped out another spoonful for herself, her legs swinging freely from her perch on the galley's counter. “You should take smaller bites.” She demonstrated, warming the ice cream inside her mouth, pulling some with her lips as she drew the utensil out again. She couldn't help but let out a slight moan. God, she’d missed ice cream. Bless the enterprising seller who’d started making it on the Nexus. The batches were small and a bit hard to come by - but Scarlett was shameless enough to start throwing around the word “Pathfinder” if it meant getting her hands on some. She may or may not have made vague promises of an endorsement deal when their business was properly up and running. “How's the taste?”

Jaal pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing in contemplation as he swallowed. “Generally I find human food to be… hmmm, a bit bland. But I will admit, your sweets are more agreeable. The ration you shared with me… _chocolate_. Is that the right word?” Scarlett nodded. “Chocolate was good. This is… different, but pleasant.” She lifted the carton in offering and he dug his spoon in once more, this time going in for a much smaller serving.

“Maybe I should get you some chocolate ice cream next time.”

“It comes in different flavors?”

“This one's vanilla,” she explained, nodding. “Comes from a plant grown on Earth. A little taste of home.” She slowly sucked her spoon clean as she pulled it from her mouth. His eyes seemed rather focused on the motion and she couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad you can fully appreciate the wonder that is ice cream. From the face you made initially, I was a bit worried you’d spit it out. And this whole thing between us is nice and all, but we can’t be friends if you don’t like ice cream.”

His brow furrowed. “That was sarcasm.” It was a declarative statement, a question and a chiding all in one. Scarlett giggled.

“Hey, I’m just glad our tastebuds can agree on something,” she said, shrugging. “That nutrient paste of yours is… I mean, it smells great, but the flavor is pretty difficult to swallow. It took all of my willpower to politely make it through dinner with your family without making faces. No insult to the cooking, of course. I’m sure it was great from the way you guys chowed down on it.”

“Well, then. I should compliment your acting. I don’t think my true mother had a clue and that woman is annoyingly perceptive at times.”

“Speaking of which,” she said, toying with the tip of her spoon in the carton, “I received some interesting emails this morning.”

“Oh?”

“I'm very curious how Sahuna got my private contact.”

Jaal seemed to deflate slightly, his head hanging as he hissed something beneath a sigh. It was comical, really - watching an alien have such a very human reaction to his mother embarrassing him. Scarlett couldn't help but chuckle. “She has been very… enthusiastic about you since your visit,” he said, choosing his words carefully.

Scarlett grinned. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting your whole family to assume that you and I were involved. Especially considering you were bringing an alien home for a visit. You hadn’t so much as kissed me until that night.” She raised a brow. “Is there a reason they were under that impression?”

He occupied his mouth with eating, delaying his response. “Sahuna was concerned when she learned I had been assigned to accompany your crew. A stranger from the other side of the universe, after everything we’ve been through…. At first, my only intention was to reassure her of your character. Despite being an outsider, you are a true ally, someone I want to fight alongside. Over the course of a few letters, my admiration for you became more apparent. Once she picked up on that… well, her questions about my true feelings for you became more pointed.”

“I see.”

“I did not tell her that the feeling was mutual, however. I wasn’t sure of it myself until that night.” He smiled, clearly warmed by the memory.

“Hence your mother going for the hard sell,” Scarlett said, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. “Gotta make sure her favorite child gets the girl he’s sweet on.”

Jaal huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Considering some of my siblings’ behavior, I think she may have recruited them to the cause.” His gaze shifted over her features as if searching for her thoughts. “I know it is not your custom, but my true mother is eager to welcome you as one of her own. My feelings for you and the fact that they are shared makes you a part of our family. It is not a process of gradual acceptance or transition. You are, simply put, one of us. I hope… I know your people are far more private in your nature. If you wish for her to keep more of a distance…”

“Are you kidding?” she asked with a grin. “I love her already. Sure, your family dynamic is pretty much the polar opposite of what I grew up with but… to be honest, it’s really nice to feel so wanted.” She gathered a small amount of ice cream on the end of her spoon, tapping the tip of his flattened nose with it. “You, sir, are officially stuck with me.”

Jaal recoiled from the sudden cold, frowning as she laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Consider it an obscure human tradition,” she teased, taking hold of the front of his rofjinn. “Looks like you got a little something there,” she said, easing him closer until he stood between her dangling legs. “Lemme get that for you.” She playfully licked the sticky residue away, planting a kiss over the chilled spot on his skin.

He chuckled despite himself. “You are very odd.”

“You like it,” she hummed, her eyes lowering to his lips.

“I do.”

Then he was kissing her, lips and tongues sweetened with vanilla, cool to the touch and yet warming as they went, spoons and carton abandoned as his hands settled on her waist. She hooked her legs around him, heels pressing to the back of his thighs, drawing him in until his body was flush against hers where she sat.

She would describe Jaal’s kisses as sweet - not timid but soft, pliant, slowly soothing and she loved each and every carefree caress of his mouth. They’d barely had any time to themselves since that first kiss - only brief moments stolen here and there. But there was never anything rushed or fervent in the few times he’d embraced her since then. He was always leisurely, as if each touch was a promise that they had all the time in the world.

This moment was just as brief as all the rest, their postures stiffening at the sudden click and hiss of the galley’s door sliding open. To his credit, Liam didn’t seem thrown by the scene he’d interrupted, pausing only briefly before sauntering into the room. Scarlett cleared her throat, dropping her legs from their hold on Jaal as she averted her gaze, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Whether or not he truly understood her awkwardness, Jaal took the signal all the same, taking a step back.

“I should return to the tech lab,” he said. “I still have some weapon modifications to finish before we reach Eos.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, hoping her casual tone didn’t sound too forced.

“Thank you for the… erm… iced cream.” He offered a small smile, nodding to Liam before stepping out into the hallway.

The door shushed closed once more and the inevitable awkward silence followed.

Scarlett busied herself with cleaning up, saying nothing while Liam went about fiddling with the electric kettle, reaching into a few cabinets to retrieve an insulated mug and a tea bag. Spoons clanked as she dropped them into the disinfecting trays, shimming past him to deposit the remaining ice cream into the freeze unit. She felt like she should say something rather than just booking it out of the room like an asshole, but she had no clue where to begin. It’s not like any of her training had taught her how to handle this situation. If she’d gone by the book, she never would’ve had spur of the moment sex with a member of her crew, let alone follow up a one night stand by flagrantly pursuing a different crew member a few weeks later.

Not to mention that thing with Peebee. Or that almost-thing with Reyes.

There were reasons why they had regulations about fraternization. But despite spending nearly all of her adult life in the Alliance Military, Scarlett Ryder was very, _very_ bad at following the rules.

Liam was a friend. A good friend. They’d had sex soon after disembarking on the Tempest - before Aya, before Jaal, back when she felt completely blindsided and overwhelmed by their situation. It happened in a moment of weakness, a moment of mutual comfort-seeking, both of them desperate to escape into something normal, something that made sense, even if only for a little while. They settled the matter later on good terms. No regrets, no strings attached, but not burning any bridges either. The question of whether they’d ever do that again was left under a big unspoken “maybe” and they both went back into their friendly working relationship as if nothing had really changed. If anything, it felt like they’d bonded over the experience rather than it turning into anything particularly romantic.

But saying he was fine with that was one thing. Actually seeing her with someone else was bound to put that theory to the test.

“So,” he said, halting the runaway train of her thoughts, “you and Jaal, huh?”

“Uh… yeah,” she said, cautiously watching him as he prepped his drink, searching for any hint of a reaction. Instead of the anger she was dreading, he surprised her with a laugh.

“Called it.”

Scarlett frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shot her a disbelieving glance. “You know how the Angara are super open about their feelings, right? Severe understatement. He and I work together a lot. We talk. And most of the time, the guy can’t shut up about you. Saw that one coming miles away.”

“He talks to you about me?” she asked. “And… that doesn’t bother you?”

Steam curled over the rim of his mug as he filled it. “I told you, Ryder. I don’t get clingy. Besides,” he added with a shrug, “I know better than most that you’re something worth talking about.”

She chuckled half-heartedly, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she leaned back against the counter. “You haven’t told him about that… _thing_ with us, have you?”

He raised his hands defensively. “That is definitely your can of worms to open, Pathfinder. Not mine. I’m not one to kiss and tell. That and I don’t think there’s a reason to let the rest of the team know the reason why I’m clearly your favorite.”

This time she genuinely laughed. “Is that so?”

“Oh, obviously,” he said sarcastically. “Blatant preferential treatment. Incredibly unprofessional of you.”

“I don’t think either one of us is really winning any points in terms of professionalism.”

“Fair,” he said with a shrug, setting a tea bag to steep. “Jokes aside, I like Jaal. He’s a good guy. Not that you need my blessing or anything, but I know he cares about you. Glad to see you’re giving him a go.” Maybe he could see the doubt on her face, because he continued. “You and I had a moment. And it was good, for what it was. Sure, it made things messy, but I’m ok with messy. It didn’t stop us from being friends before. Not gonna stop us now, right?”

Scarlett’s smile broadened. “You’re really something else, Kosta. Whoever you end up with will be lucky to have you.”

He smirked. “See? Shameless favoritism.”

She punched him lightly in the arm as he laughed. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“This is your pilot speaking-” Kallo’s voice rang from the speakers.

The intercom crackled. “Obviously,” Gil cut in.

“No one asked you,” Kallo replied, annoyed before continuing. “We are nearing Eos. Estimated arrival at Prodromos in one hour.”

“That’s our cue,” Liam said, tipping his drink slightly, the doors automatically sliding open as he backed himself towards them. “You still down for that movie tonight, once we’re shipside again? I promise, it’s a classic.”

She raised a skeptical brow. “A musical about a man-eating plant is a classic?”

“Don’t believe me now, but you’ll change your tune.” The corner of his lips lifted. “Get it?”

She groaned. “Get out,” she said with a laugh, shooing him away.

“You can invite Jaal if you want,” he offered. “I’m sure it’ll make for an interesting conversation when you try to get him to wrap his head around the concept of sadomasocism.”

Scarlett snorted, shaking her head. “Out,” she ordered.

Liam just laughed before complying.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's insistence on Scarlett watching Little Shop of Horrors comes straight from the game (he refers to it in the email "Still a home, even if not ours.") Considering it was one of my favorite movies growing up, I just had to include it. 
> 
> Also, Jaal would probably be extremely confused by that film.


End file.
